Blinded by His Love
by Rin-Isuzu-Sohma
Summary: Konan feels that she's loosing Pein and cant seem to face him.Please R


Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters in the story i am not being paid or making any profit off of my story,, the story is mine the characters are not!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konan woke up slowly, yawning "mmm". She sat up slowly looking around her simple but dark room, the walls painted purple with blue butterflies, the windows had, hanging from rods, silk black curtains. She walked over to the window, pulled the curtains open and looked out the window. She sighed, all these years being so close to him, and yet so far. She often dreamed of him holding her, touching her, just being with her and yet it is all about Naruto. She would never understand, why everything revolved around him, she could care less. She walked downstairs, knowing, no one was up it was too early. She sat on the couch wearing her dark akatsuki robe.

In another part of the house, Pein, the leader was showering. 'What the hell is her issue?' thinking to himself, 'she acts like she hates me, she can't show emotion to save her life' he rinsed off getting out of the shower putting on his robe. He sighed; "I need to relax and take a break" he walked down stairs, noticing her on the couch, eyes closed. He was not sure if she was asleep or not but he could sense she was calm.

He slowly walked over to her, she was asleep and very vulnerable, but for some reason he could not bring himself to wake her. He sat next to her wrapping his arms around her. Truth was he loved her, wanted to protect her and protected by her but he was never able to show his feelings for fear of her rejecting him as the world does.

A few hours later she woke up surprised to see pein asleep, but even more surprised to see him holding her. She was confused 'why is he here?' She decided to just relax and not wake him, not knowing he was already awake. Pein pulled her closer, slowly kissing her forehead. Konan smiled, her eyes closed. Relaxing, they both just laid there not wanting to lose the moment.

Pein pulled her closer to him "I'm sorry, Konan". She looked at him quizzically, "for what?" "For ignoring you, along with my feelings" he looked down at her "I just didn't want to be hurt." She sat up feeling slightly hurt but understanding why he said that. "Do you trust me?" he nodded his head slowly. "No matter what I could do to you, you would trust me?" he thought about that for a moment then replied, "Yes, I trust you" she smirked, "good then you know I wont hurt you" she sat up. He nuzzled into her neck "I love you, Konan". She blushed "I love you, Pein" that was the first time she had ever called him that, and she was hoping it would not be the last.

He smiled, whispering "my flower". She looked up at him "if you want me to be". He nodded slowly standing up carrying her to his room. She leaned into him laying her head against his chest. He smiled as he opened the door to his room shutting it; he laid her on the bed, on her side. He got behind her wrapping his arm around her waist pulling their bodies closer, he nuzzled into her neck. They slowly fell asleep together in his bed.

There was a loud knock on the door, "leader-sama?" it was Tobi. Pein groaned still holding her. "What Tobi?" he said noticing that he had woken Konan up. They were relaxed; pein did not want to move. Tobi was wondering why pein was acting weird. "Itachi is fighting with Sasuke and we have the opportune moment to catch the nine-tail fox." Pein sighed "then catch him and bring his here alive" Konan sighed 'as always the fox is first above all other things.' She sat up "I'm going to shower…" she got up and walked out of Peins room and into her own. He growled lowly "damn it" he sighed 'no wonder she acted the way she did'. Tobi noticing nothing decided to let well enough alone so he left.

Konan undressed and got in the shower relaxing 'he's never going to change.' She stayed in the shower until the water ran cold. She sighed getting out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her. 'I wonder what would happen if I ran away, would anyone care?' she walked into her room "did he mean what he said, did he?" Pein walked into her room quietly slowly he approached her. "I know you're in here …," she said, having her back to him staring at the wall. "Yes, I meant what I said Konan, I always do" he walked towards her. "All you ever think about is that damn nine-tail, its all about him; you don't care about us, and have you ever?" Konan was on the brink of tears "you never cared…" pein was hurt 'how could she say that?' "I did care I always have..." "About us or the fox?" she turned around tears flowing down her face, her body slowly becoming untouchable. "Konan, why would you think that?" he was confused and hurt. "All you ever talk about is him" she looked down… "Its like we are just your weapons to be thrown away afterwards". Pein walked towards her "you know I would never use you we've been through tons of missions and training. I need you, I always have." She broke down crying, she never cried at least not in front of him, not in front of anyone. He walked over to her; sat next to her and her hugged he gently stroked her hair "I'm sorry Konan, I haven't been thinking straight." She cried herself to sleep in his arms.

She woke up slowly her eyes sore from crying, she found her herself laying in her bed with a note next to her. She picked up the note and read it: 'come downstairs – Pein'. She got up noticing she was in his boxers and shirt. She walked down stairs she noticed pein was asleep, on the couch; she walked over and kisses his forehead sweetly. He moved slightly, he hardly got any sleep last night. She lay next to him wrapping her arms around him, "I'm sorry". He relaxed "for what?" "For acting the way I did last night" she relaxed. "There's no need to be sorry" he held her hand nuzzling into her. She smiled relaxing "I Love You, Pein" He looked at her "I Love You, Konan" they kissed. She kissed him back. "I'm sorry for everything" he caressed her face lovingly "don't be" he said "I'm the one who was blind sighted, I almost lost the one I love the most, you have nothing to be sorry for" he sat up pulling her close to him. They stayed like that the entire day.


End file.
